


Legends

by Kalloway



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yet again, Roy isn't going to get any work done.





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 9th, 2007. 
> 
> "A 60-minute-fics fic, using a Star Trek quote: "Most legends have their basis in fact." - James T. Kirk. Also for Astizya, always. Fairly a/u."

Roy Mustang tucked the well-worn book into a desk drawer when Edward Elric entered the crowded, cluttered spare bedroom that Roy used for research and storing piles of alchemy texts. He smiled, and folded his hands together, leaning down a bit to rest his chin on their peak. Part of him threatened to slide his elbows apart and droop lower, but it wasn't the right time to antagonize Ed about his height - or lack thereof.

"What do you have?" Ed tried to sneak around to the side of the desk, almost as if he knew that something interesting had turned up - something that had to be hidden away.

Roy cleared his throat and opened the drawer, grabbing another book from inside and holding it out.

Ed snatched it away, before sputtering as he read the title.

"Ancient Sexual Alchemy and Practices as Observed by.... Is this one of Major Armstrong's ancestors? Ew!" Ed tossed the book back without cracking it open. Truthfully, Roy had to admit to never making it past the first few pages out of sheer fear at what he'd find next. Most of the observations had seemed a little too personal, even beyond the lure of potentially fascinating trivia.

As Roy tucked it back into the drawer, on top of his strange little find, he watched Ed carefully. But Ed had wandered over to another pile, grabbing the top book a second later.

"I'm going to bed," he said after a moment. "Yours. Not the sofa."

Roy nodded. He didn't get many invitations.

But he didn't stand and stretch like he normally would, and immediately follow Ed with some ridiculous excuse about working early. He'd give Ed a few minutes, just because he was curious about some of the things that had never quite been explained.

And most legends did tend to have a strong basis in fact.

Still, the thought of Ed in his bed, likely near-naked and reading an alchemy text crept up quicker than he'd anticipated, and he tucked the book down between Ancient Sexual Alchemy and a book Riza had given him about herding sheep. Sometimes, he wasn't sure it had been a joke.

Standing and stretching, he made his way to his bedroom. The incidents that had left Ed mostly living with him were strange and bordering on long-winded - not the sort of things he wanted to be thinking about when he could be thinking about his fingers leaving marks on Ed's hips or tugging at Ed's long blond braid while stroking at Ed's cock and trying to make him come if only to stop him from making absolutely overwhelming little moaning noises. He'd never met a woman who could make a noise anywhere near as sexy as Ed.

But that wasn't the reason he stayed interested - there was no reason. And the lack of reason was what stuck.

"Took you long enough. I bet my feet are cold," Ed commented as he peered over the top of the book, which he was holding much too close. Probably needed reading glasses. Roy made a note to drag Ed to an eye doctor sometime in the future, if Ed would be willing to leave the house. Even Al visited - Ed did not go visiting.

Maybe, Roy wondered, Ed was all traveled out.

"I'm sure at least one of your feet is cold," Roy replied as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "So keep it away from my back, would you?"

"Not my fault you're so warm," Ed retorted as he set the book aside and pulled the covers up just a bit as if there was something he hadn't shown Roy before.

Another joke about Ed's height flew through his mind, but Roy resisted. He didn't need to be kicked in his sleep any more than necessary.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Fullmetal," Roy said curtly as he unbuckled his belt. He hadn't meant to let that name slip, but it fit. "I was just re-reading a few pages of..."

"No, no you weren't..." Ed pulled the blankets up further, looking a little ridiculous. No longer was he a child. Roy was fairly sure that Ed was about twenty, if he was counting correctly. Still small - but mostly a little lost.

Roy finished undressing quickly, not bothering to even touch Ed until he had the bedside lamp turned off. He could let Ed wonder for a few seconds.

"Roy..." Impatience. Utterly normal. He smirked.

"Okay, we can leave the strange practices for another night," Roy said as he slipped between the sheets and reached over to grab a firm handful of whatever part of Ed he happened to find that would tell him exactly where Ed was. He got half flesh and half automail. A good start.

Ed really only shut up while being kissed. The rest of the time he moaned and pleaded and everything else. And Roy quite liked the silence, because it meant that Ed was debating sucking on his tongue or sucking lower in the future, because he always started the same way as if he had some routine he had to follow in his mind. Roy didn't care. They could both come from just touching one another and it would be okay, which was one of the things that somehow Ed had managed to teach him - that with another man, it was kinda different like that.

Still, Roy liked pressing fingers into Ed's body and making Ed cry out loud enough that the neighborhood probably knew what he was doing. He liked the way Ed squirmed and moaned and tried to reciprocate a bit of pleasure even if he couldn't quite make his hands follow his imagination.

"Okay..." Ed said breathlessly once they'd shifted a bit and had to pull their mouths apart.

"Okay?"

"Something from the book," Ed said quickly.

Roy chuckled. He had, at least, made it through the first few pages of the book. And even if the events recounted therein weren't entirely truthful, legends did tend to be based on fact.


End file.
